


【我凯】父子+野战

by Milk_Tablet



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Tablet/pseuds/Milk_Tablet





	【我凯】父子+野战

伴随着晚自习下课的的铃声响起，原本还鸦雀无声的高三X班瞬间闹腾了起来。虽然只有十分钟的课间休息时间，不少同学还是要到阳台走廊吹吹夜风。

K放下笔，伸了个懒腰，还没踏出教室外呢，就被一个熟悉的声音叫住了。那声音的来源是自己很讨厌的一个男人——养父。现在那人正就倚在教室前门上，唤着自己的名字让自己出去。周围的女孩子七嘴八舌，大概是因为那个男人确实看起来很年轻帅气吧，青春期的女孩子的最爱不就是议论帅哥吗？

“你叫我什么事？”K轻蔑地看了那男人一眼，就匆匆把视线移开了。

“没什么事，就过来看看你，我帮你请了假，带我去你们学校转转吧。”

K立马就以“高考在即复习要紧我非常忙”的理由拒绝了对方的要求，受挫的男人嘴角浮起一抹不怀好意的笑，轻声说：“哦？那样的话我可能会使用不正当手段噢，你还是乖乖就擒的好。”

从口气中就可以听出男人的态度很坚定，不容反驳。K气到握紧了拳头，咬紧了牙关连身子也在微微颤动着，可这样的举动在男人看来反倒是很可爱。

 

K就板着一张脸带养父走马观花地逛了一圈学校，不过那男人也没有在意这所学校到底长啥样，痴汉一般地观察着k垂着眼若有所思的模样，不知道小宝贝是在脑中验算着刚刚做完的数学题呢，还是在回忆白天背完的古文呢。

经过男生宿舍外，密不透风的植被林成功地引起了男人注意，看起来是心里已经计划好了什么坏事一般的，拖着k就要往里面钻。K明显受到了惊吓，踉跄了一下差点直接磕到灌木丛旁的花坛上，一张小脸快要皱成一团了。

“你！你干什么啊？”k下意识从那男人臂弯中挣脱，虽然路灯有些昏暗，但是还是能够勉强看清他不满的神情。

“干你啊。”

K快要崩溃掉，真想一个上勾拳甩过去，可是理智告诉自己，不能这样做，下场会很惨的。这个时候，只能溜了。K刚迈开腿还没将身子移动，便被男人轻松擒住了腰，然后不知道从哪儿摸出一根绳索，就要把k捆起来。

“别——求你，不要捆……”k的声音明显有些底气不足，可能是因为自尊心在作祟，在这种公共地方被养父捆绑起来玩弄，可真是非常伤自尊的事情。

“好啊，我答应你，不过条件是你要叫我，爸爸。”

“好……”

K刚说完那男人就很讲信用地把绳扔到了一旁。

不安的小美人已经被男人紧紧压在草坪上，耳边都是细碎的摩擦声。男人一手摁住了k，一只手潜到下面准备脱他裤子，宽大不贴身的校裤为何穿在他身上就这么好看呢？男人一边想一边狠狠扒掉那层肥大的裤子。下面只剩一条深蓝的内裤，腿上都是光溜溜的了，在路灯的照射下不是能看得很清楚，男人索性打开了手机自带的手电筒，白白净净的大腿带点肉，嫩得快要出水，小腿上虽然有点毛发但是已经算是很稀疏的了，颜色和耻毛一样淡，非常可爱。

“手电……刺眼……”k别过头紧闭双眼，一是为了躲开光线二是害怕看到认真观察自己身子的养父。

男人眼瞅着离放学时间接近了，动作也快了起来。于是乎不留情面地扯掉了男孩的深蓝色内裤，还软趴趴的没有精神的小蘑菇正歪着头睡在一片茂盛丛林中。颜色还是依旧淡淡的，明显是没有经常使用，想必这根还从未插入过任何一具身体中吧，而后庭，则不知道被自己开拓过了多少次了。

“自己把上衣掀起来，摸给我看。”

K想着能够早点结束是最好的，于是也顺从地照办了，没想到男人不知道从哪又掏出一部相机开始录像，闪光灯同样照得自己睁不开眼，被刺激的双眼居然开始流泪，看起来像是刚刚被蹂躏过一样楚楚可怜。

K玩着自己的乳尖，没一会儿就像石子儿一般硬了，一开始还只是单手，后来自己居然加上了另一只手。在镜头之下k反而变得更加敏感，一想到自己摸乳头的影像可能会成为别人自慰时的艺术品，k就感觉羞耻到不行，身子颤抖个不停

男子将相机固定在灌木从中，这个角度刚好可以拍到k放浪的表情和自渎的双手。

“对，就是这个眼神，可以再淫荡一点。”男子像是导演一般指挥着，可听到“淫荡”二字时的k还是小腹一紧，架起了帐篷。

看到k的可爱表现，男子不由得啧啧了一下，把宽厚带着茧的手掌覆到那诱人的性器上，手法很到位，仅仅是揉捏了一会儿小球就让k忍不住叫出了声，在这空旷无人之地确实非常容易暴露。

K忙忙捂住自己的嘴巴。

于是便含住那端，整个儿吞了下去，男子还用舌尖在马眼上滑动着，紧紧包裹着性器的口腔发出淫乱的水声，嘴里蔓延开来的全是属于少年的咸咸的味道，这并不差。男子一边调整着相机的位置一边为k口交着，顶端蔓延出腥咸的液体，也被一并舔掉。

小美人看起来有些张皇失措，想寻求更多快感的身子却催促着自己摆动着腰肢在男人的口中抽从，这是k生平第一次被口交，这么潮湿温暖的地方他是第一次见识到，所以难免有些激动，情不自禁夹住了埋在自己胯间的脑袋，连双手也没闲着，卖力地玩弄着奶头。

“宝贝，你可真骚啊。”

男人浅尝辄止的态度让k很反感，这么爽的事情为什么不能多做一下呢？口交明明比插后面爽多了啊。k知道接下来该爽的就是对方了，心理准备也都做好了，可那人却迟迟不插进来，明明后穴已经被开拓到淫液滴个不停了。

莫名感觉有些焦躁，可能是因为在公共场合做爱的原因吧，k自我安慰着，自己可不是因为身子淫荡而觉得焦躁不安呢。

“喂……你到底要不要做？”k看着还在摆弄相机的那人，便先打破了沉默。

“骚货，你就这么想被我操么？自己把小屁眼掰开啊。”男子把相机随意固定了一下就开始脱裤子了，紫红的大肉棒虽然k不是第一次见，但每次见到时都会感到触目惊心，这么大这么粗的东西一会儿就要干进自己的蜜穴里，确实有些可怕。

粗暴地欺身而上，然后将k翻了个身，把屁股朝着自己，男人恶趣味地拍了拍k颇有肉感的小屁股，就大摇大摆地开操了。K上一秒还沉浸在被打屁股的羞耻感里，下一秒又被突然插进来的肉棒痛得咬住了手背。

“不——啊……别这么突然……”k扶住自己的臀部有些艰难地侧过脑袋看了看身后的情况，没想到反而遭到男人的第二次羞辱，那只手又在自己的屁股上拍打，感觉马上就快要肿上天了，k的眼眶都红了一大片，嘴里嘟囔着“痛死了”。

“我看你就是喜欢被人羞辱啊，连穿衬衫都会被摩擦到凸点的身子，真是淫荡啊。”k忍着泪被男人的话语凌辱着，感觉自己的自尊心都快要丢到地上了。

男子的腰力很好，每一次进入都很用力，想要把这具柔软的身子干坏似的，下下都朝着最深处进发。K的小穴也被肠液浸透了，湿哒哒的一片，粘稠的液体就从两人的交合处一点一点往地上滴，k被身下的草坪磨着奶头，仅是感到快感这件事情又让小穴不停抽搐着。

“紧死我了，明明被我干过这么多次了，还是紧。”男子喘着粗气，不紧不慢地说着。一下一下地顶着k的敏感点，一只手托着k的纤腰，另一只手还在玩弄着美人的睾丸，k感觉爽到快要升天了。没理由的快感似乎钻进了每一个细胞里，都在不停咆哮着。

“爸爸——用力……kk下面好痒……”一些淫乱的字眼就从k姣好的唇间蹦出，男人听了这话更加兴奋了，一把捞起k就往怀里塞，让他坐在自己的怀里，用腿夹住自己的腰。

调整好体位，男人就又开始大操大干，这个姿势让k的敏感点很容易被找到，每一次碾过都会让k小穴一阵抽搐，爽得男人头皮发麻，这个时候就想一边羞辱他一边更加大力地操弄他的身子。男子的睾丸每一次拍打在k的雪臀上都发出很大的声响，这也使得k的脸都快红到滴血了。K下面的水也很多，所以很少用润滑剂，每次溢出的爱液都可以把大腿弄得滑溜溜的。

“爸爸快把kk操……坏了，啊——那里好舒服……”k最终还是没有战胜自己，到最后自己也不知道在喊什么了，只知道自己被爽到流了很多口水，淫词浪语就随着高潮的来临从小嘴里不断涌出。自己的性器也快要撑爆了，于是在高潮的瞬间又大力撸动着自己，白色的浓稠精液就这样喷溅在小腹上。小穴也在不停抽搐着，理智什么的统统扔到天边。

男人内射了一次，然后看到k高潮的模样没忍住又硬了，于是把咿咿呀呀的k压在花坛上又干了一次，k被干到最后连性器都没有硬起来，射出来的全是尿液，滴滴答答地浇在草坪上。最后k不知道是用什么样的表情面对室友的，只知道之后的日子里经过那片草丛时都会加快脚步。


End file.
